Cookies, Ice Cream and Good Times
by xana4
Summary: "Every girl's dream is to have a guy text her at 3 am just to say 'I'm outside your window with cookies and chocolate'." Somehow, the second the words leave her lips, Kensi knows she shouldn't have said that. - It's M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

"Every girl's dream is to have a guy text her at 3 am just to say 'I'm outside your window with cookies and chocolate'."

Somehow, the second the words leave her lips, Kensi knows she shouldn't have said that. Somehow, she knows she's going to pay for this slip of the tongue.

Really, they were just talking, like they do every single day. However, as soon as she says those words, everyone stops and looks at her.

Callen is the first one to react, laughing. "Kenz, I'm not the most romantic guy on the planet but I think the sentence that usually every girl wants to receive is 'I just wanted to say I love you' or something like that. I don't think girls want a guy to show up at their doors with cookies and chocolate."

Sam joins. "Yeah, that might be just a Kensi thing."

Kensi shrugs, already used to this.

Deeks stays in silence, which is actually a big relief. It worries her, at the same time, because a silent Deeks is not normal. It's either a sign that he's sick or that he's thinking about something.

She's not sure which one it is but decides not to give that much thought. After all, how bad could it be? It seems like he wasn't even paying attention to their conversation, anyway…

Later, she'll realize she should have suspected something, right from the start.

Unfortunately, that thought only comes to her when her phone rings at 3 am and she sees a text from Deeks. It makes her smile because it's him and it's so typical and sweet at the same type that she can do nothing but that.

_I'm at your door with cookies and ice cream. Let me in before one of your neighbors call the cops._

Kensi gets up and walks to her door, fully awake. She opens it and, true to his word, Deeks is on the other side with cookies and ice cream, and a grin big enough to lighten the dark night.

Without a word, she lets him in and they sit on her couch.

Between playful conversation and a spoonful of ice cream, he leans against the couch and gives her his best adorable smile. "Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back…"

Kensi snorts out something that seems to be a laugh. "You would have better luck asking Monty to lick your…"

Deeks cuts her off with a smirk. "You have a bad mouth, Agent Blye."

She plays along because it's fun, because she's bored, because it's the middle of the night and because he's the sweetest guy she's ever met. And because she can't do much to resist that smile and those adorable eyes. "I may have a bad mouth but I can do great things with it."

All it takes is a 'prove it' and a smirk.

Kensi never considered herself as easy but, really, how complicated can she be if that's all it takes for her to jump in his lap?

Before he has time to react, she's straddling his lap, her lips working sweet magic on his and her hands all over his hair (the one she says she doesn't like).

Clothes fly off at an alarming pace and by the time he takes her to the bedroom, there's nothing separating them but her quite adorable baby-blue panties.

He lays her on the bed and gets on top of her. Suddenly, all the hunger and urgency from before seems to evaporate. All that matters now is them. And this isn't just sex. It will never be just sex between the two of them.

They have a _thing _and that's not something that can be easily ignored.

Kensi seems to get it, in the way he looks at her, and pulls him in for a much sweeter kiss this time. They take some time to explore each other's naked bodies, touching every inch of skin.

She learns his nipples are way too sensitive and he doesn't like it when she touches them.

He learns that his breath on her ear turns her on more than anything.

When he finally enters her, she's more than ready to welcome him in. His movements are slow, knowing he won't be able to last if he speeds up. She feels so good he thinks he might have died and gone to Heaven.

That's the only logical explanation. Kensi killed him because he woke her up at three in the morning. That's the only way he can explain how good he's feeling.

But the way she moans in his ear and holds onto his arms is as real as the feeling of her legs wrapped around his waist. She is really here.

He's alive, more alive than ever actually. She didn't kill him…this just feels better than it has ever felt before.

Between breathless moans and whispers, he pushes her over the edge for the first time.

Deeks feels the way her muscles squeeze his member inside of her, feels her short nails on his back and her legs tightening around his waist, almost as if trying to keep him in place.

It's an unnecessary effort, really, because he's not planning on leaving anytime soon.

Marty gives her some time to calm down, keeping the slow pace until he's sure she's back to her regular-self and not still in her orgasmic-self.

When Kensi opens her eyes, he sees something there that almost makes him lose control. Her eyes are dark with lust, her expression wild. Every inch of her body calls to him in a way he's never felt before.

And then she says the words that drive him crazy. "No more gentle...I want it hard!"

He gives her hard and fast. Deeks starts feeling her nearing the edge again and can't hold it anymore.

He bites on her shoulder as he orgasms, out of primal instinct. That seems to trigger her own orgasm because she screams loud enough for him to think her neighbors are probably hearing the whole thing by now.

And it's absolutely amazing, better than what he could have ever imagined. And he imagined this quite a few times before, not that he's going to admit it now and pass off as a pervert.

Kensi pushes him off of her and he rolls onto his back while she makes quick trip to the bathroom to deal with the results of their lovemaking session.

When she comes back, she cuddles to him and, with a tired voice, she whispers. "Best text message, ever!"

Deeks laughs, kisses the top of her head, and they both fall asleep.

When she opens her eyes the next morning, the reality of what happened comes crashing down on her. He needs to know how she feels. She can't let him think it was just sex for her.

Kensi shakes him awake and Deeks opens his eyes, instantly alarmed. However, when he sees the look in her eyes, he doesn't let her speak first.

"Kensi, somewhere between our long stupid talks, our laughing fits, our stupid fights and lame jokes, I fell in love with you. Don't worry. It wasn't just sex for me either. Now, can we go back to sleep? It's Saturday and way too early…"

Damn, if his sleepy voice isn't the sexiest thing ever! She gives him a sweet peck on the lips and looks at him, all innocent eyes and bright smile. "I love you with all my hair."

Upon his confused expression, she clarifies. "I would say I loved you with all my heart my hair is bigger!"

Deeks laughs and pulls her closer. Yep, they will be just fine.

After all, they complement each other's weirdness.

**AN: You can now follow me on Twitter ( at SarahSmith6969 ) to find out how long the chapters will take to come out and what new ideas I'm working on. I hope you liked this story. The plan is to make a series of one-shots following the same timeline. What do you guys think about it? And what do you think about this first chapter?**

**Love,  
Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He leaves for two weeks and she's not nearly ready to deal with that.

They just started having fun together. It doesn't seem fair to stop now.

Kensi doesn't want to admit it but this is not as easy as it's always been before.

The first night he's gone, she misses the way he holds her at night. There's really nothing special about it. It's just sweet and gentle, something that helps her sleep much better.

So, the first night he's gone, she doesn't sleep much because, as hard as it is for her to admit such a thing, she's already used to his presence and his strong arms around her.

After four days, she finds herself bored at work and can't figure out why. Then she thinks about it and realizes it's because there's no one making jokes or laughing or anything like that. She misses the way Deeks always makes everyone's day a bit better, just by being himself.

Not that any of them would ever admit such a thing, of course…

A week after he's gone Callen calls her name, for some reason, and that depresses her. She misses the way Deeks says her name, the way he always comes up with the weirdest nicknames and the way he always seems to have a special tone of voice just to call her.

It's so ridiculous to miss the way someone says her name that she swears never to share that thought with anyone.

A few days later, she misses his eyes. The thought comes to her, one morning, when her alarm clock goes off and she opens her eyes, to be met with nothing but the light coming from the window.

That's been a usual sight over the past few days but, before that, she was growing used to see him every single morning, as soon as she opened her eyes.

And she misses that.

She misses the way his eyes always found a way to meet hers, even during the day. It was always somewhat comforting and now that comfort is gone because those baby blue eyes haven't found hers in over 9 days.

He's been gone for 11 days when she finds out she misses their long conversations and everything and anything. She's sitting on her couch, bored out of her mind, when that pops into her head. There's nothing good to see on TV and she's not in the mood to read.

If her partner/friend/lover/something-pretty-damn-close-to-a-boyfriend-but-not-quite-there-yet were there, they would be talking about something completely pointless but she sure as hell wouldn't be bored.

She was never bored when she was with him.

On the 14th day (and yes, she knows just how ridiculous it is to be counting the days), she wonders if he misses her. Because she does…she misses him like crazy and there's no way she can deny that fact.

It's obvious.

She wonders if he ever thinks about her, if he misses the same ridiculous things she misses. It doesn't help her miss him less but the thought that he might be going through the same thing kind of makes her feel slightly better.

Kensi's pretty sure he misses her too, or at least she tries to convince herself that he does.

It's not much but it helps for now.

On the 15th day, they crack one of those very hard cases and she misses him because there's no one else she'd rather celebrate with than him. That's why, when Callen and Sam invite her for a few beers with them, she says she's tired and goes home. Whenever something good happens, she wants to share it with him and no one else.

This scares her because it's dangerous territory but, at the same time, she's tired of running away from her own feelings. It's about damn time she learns that, no matter how much she runs, her feelings will always catch up to her and trip her.

This can be a good thing because Deeks kind of seems like a good place to fall onto.

Then he comes back.

It happens unexpectedly. It's just another regular morning and they're all arriving and sitting to start working.

Callen and Sam are talking about something pointless, as usual, and Kensi is making coffee. All of a sudden, the guys stop talking and she goes to see what happened.

And there he is, all blue eyes and huggable body, with a smile on his face as if this is just another regular morning.

Kensi greets him, as do the guys, but inside she's fighting a very tough battle.

She wants to run to him and hug him because she missed him and wants him to know that, for some reason.

She wants to slap him because he should have called her so they could meet first, not show up and surprise her like this.

She wants to ask him if he missed her.

Kensi does none of those things. She sits down and they do what they do every day.

At the end of the day, Kensi drives home and Deeks follows her, an unspoken agreement. They go inside and, the second the door closes, Deeks pins her against the wall and kisses her to the point where she can't even remember her own name.

When she's capable of forming coherent thoughts, they're already naked in her bed.

She, somehow, manages to break their kiss to speak. "I missed you."

Deeks, consumes with passion and lust, looks at her, his eyes dark with want. "You're supposed to miss me. You're supposed to want me and need me. If I'm not on your mind every single day, I'm clearly not fucking you well enough."

That sentence does something to her that not even his skilled fingers ever managed to do. She flips them so she gets on top of him.

It's not sweet, gentle or slow. It's hard, fast and wild.

She screams, loudly, when he hits just the right spot and tumbles over the edge. He's not done, though, and tells her to get on all fours.

She does so, without complaining, and he enters her again, his chest against her back.

He wraps one arm against her and whispers in her ear, making every inch of her body tingle with anticipation. "I swear to you I'm not stopping until your legs are shaking and your neighbors know my name."

And he keeps his promise. She can feel him starting to lose control, somewhere around her fourth orgasm.

He comes back down to whisper in her ear, his hand having a tight grip on her hair that makes her want to never leave this bed. "Say it again, Kenz. Tell me you missed me. Tell me you're mine. Tell me you love me."

She doesn't have time to say al that because as soon as she starts saying it, he comes undone inside of her.

After a much needed trip to the bathroom, Kensi falls into his open arms, completely worn out but with a satisfied smile on her face that will probably stay there for days.

Deeks pulls the covers up and hugs her to him, kissing the top of her head. "I missed you…you have no idea how much. It got to the point where I even missed your chocolate cravings. How weird is that?"

And Kensi can only laugh because they truly are perfect for one another.

**AN: For reasons I don't want to explain at the moment (personal stuff) it's highly likely that whatever I write in the next couple of days ends up revolving around sex. I hope you don't mind that. If you don't like it, I have other things you can read without dealing with this. Reviews are awesome and make me write twice as faster. I will be updating this one as soon as possible.**

**Love,  
Sarah**


End file.
